


Only For You

by ninryu



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninryu/pseuds/ninryu
Summary: Hibiki and Miku have a conversation under the stars.A continuation from the last scene of XV
Relationships: Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Only For You

Hibiki and Miku walked hand in hand, their footsteps making soft crunches in the snow. Above them shone countless stars, illuminating the night. Miku turned to Hibiki.   
"I have something I wanted to tell you," she said.

"Yeah, me too. I hope we want to say the same thing." 

They watched two shooting stars fly across the sky, leaving trails of light behind them. Hibiki and Miku faced each other. Miku breathed a deep breath, collecting all her feelings and decisions for this moment, and started.

"Hibiki, all the years we spent together, all the good times and the bad times, they are all precious to me. I want to continue to be with you in the future. Not just as friends or lovers, but as wives." Miku looked at Hibiki with a determined expression, love and passion shining in her eyes.

"Miku.." Hibiki's eyes started to water and she felt her heart swelling in her chest. She knelt down on one knee and held Miku's hands in hers. Hibiki was looking into Miku's eyes, her expression serious.   
"My sunshine, my best friend, my girlfriend, my home," Hibiki squeezed their clasped hands tighter.   
"Kohinata Miku, will you marry me?"  
Now it was Miku's turn to tear up. She swallowed, overwhelmed by emotions. 

"Yes! I’d love to! More than anything!.."

Hibiki rose to embrace Miku tightly and couldn't help but laugh happily. Miku joined her and soon they both were giggling and crying and hugging each other, partly out of happiness and partly out of relief. Eventually they quieted down, embracing face to face. Hibiki looked at Miku, her beautiful sea-like eyes, her sky-like smile. Miku looked at Hibiki, her bright, sunny face and eyes full of life. They smiled at each other both leaning in at the same time. Hibiki moved her right palm to Miku's cheek, bringing their faces closer together. Their lips touched in a gentle contact, full of love and affection. It wasn't their first kiss, not by a long shot, but it held a new meaning, the promise of their new future together.

They parted slowly.

"I don't have rings, I didn't have time to buy ones," Hibiki confessed.  
Miku just smiled. 

"The shooting stars are our engagement rings."  
Hibiki smiled in understanding, interlocking their fingers together. 

"Our promise."


End file.
